


Metasepia pfefferi

by messageredacted



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messageredacted/pseuds/messageredacted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Feferi, inspired by <a href="http://roachpatrol.tumblr.com/post/29350052587/mulattafury-braincurd-kiwitank">this</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metasepia pfefferi

  



End file.
